1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile demountable liquid protective wall constructed of individual profile elements which can be stacked on top of each other, and which each engage for the purpose of fixing at both their ends into a U-profile, arranged in a vertical way to the profile elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Blockage units are known from the Swiss patent 70571, consisting of blockage girders, whose sealing amongst each other has to be done, however, via clay or any other sealing compound, which is costly in its deposition or attachment.
Furthermore, a demountable blockage unit for the flood protection is known from the German patent 3 420 405, whose sealings are designed in a frictional engaged way and which may cause problems when there is a higher existing water pressure. Furthermore, with this known solution, the load is only insufficiently distributed between the individual profile elements or the elements of the blockage unit, especially between the lower element, which is close to the ground, and the ground. For the support of the blockage unit in the cases of a longer span this patent provides the mounting of further side poles. These are set into the ground in tubular sparings, whereby these tubular sparings have to be constructed first via costly constructional measures.
German utility model teaches a mobile protective wall with rectangular boards, which are strengthened along their margins by a frame. Grooves are provided in the underground which receive the protective wall elements.
It is therefore the task of the invention to create a mobile, namely to be used anywhere, demountable protective wall for the defense of liquids, which distributes the pressure, which occurs because of the existing liquid, as evenly as possible onto the entire wall at a high closeness, without making it necessary to construct very costly constructional measures before the set up of the protection wall, but which makes it possible at the same time that also bigger widths can be spanned over with such a wall. This task is solved according to the invention by a liquid protective wall with the characteristics of claim 1.
Preferably, these elements each engage at both their longitudinal ends into an L-profile, which is arranged to the profile elements in a vertical way, for the purpose of fixing. The individual profile elements are thereby placed with their side, which is opposite to the liquid, at the flange of the L-profile running parallel to them. There, a rubber profile is provided for the purpose of sealing. To avoid a dumping of the profile elements to the side facing the liquid, a further L-profile of a smaller construction, which is attached with one side to the side of the L-profile, which is placed crosswise to the liquid protective wall, via long holes running in a diagonal way. Hereby it is made possible that the profile elements can be inserted in an easy manner into the groove, which is formed via the side of the big L-profile, which is placed along the liquid protective wall, and a side of the small L-profile. The insertion occurs in such a way that the small L-profile is moved in the long holes to the top in a diagonal way, the profile elements are inserted and after the insertion, the small L-profile is moved again to the profile elements with the aid of the long holes. That way a U-profile is created, in which the profile elements find themselves to be anchored, consisting of a longer leg, which is opposite to the liquid, a basis at the edge of the profile elements and a shorter leg, which is facing the elements. The profile elements run full of liquid from the side across the groove, which is created between them and the small L-profile as well as the big L-profile, as soon as the liquid starts rising at the wall. This also secures a good stability of the wall. With a falling liquid, the elements run empty again respectively.
In an embodiment according to the present invention, the individual profile elements are closed to the side, namely to the side fixing profile, with for example felt, gauze, a net or a cover plate in such a way that water can get in or get out, but not mud, dirt or any other polluting material.
As long as the profiles are not filled up, they are pushed or kept to the ground in an embodiment according to the present invention with the aid of a threaded rod, which is fixed in the ground and a swivel nut placed on the threaded rod, which engages into the upper edge of the liquid protective wall.
As an alternative the profile may also be embodied for example in the shape of a rigid, U-profile in one piece, for the side fixing of the profile elements, which form the liquid protective wall.
The profile elements are arranged on top of each other and are indented with each other at their upper- and lower side via S-shape indents, which are placed in a horizontal position. That way they transfer a part, namely about 50% of the load, which is caused by the pressure of the existing liquid, to their respective neighbor profiles.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a finishing piece to the upper edge of the liquid protective wall without a denticulation.
With a further embodiment of the invention, the lower profile element placed close to the ground engages into a ground section in a indented way and thereby also releases a part of the load, which has an effect on this profile element, via the ground section onto the subsoil. The ground section is provided with a sealing, which overlaps a piece each at the edges of the ground section and which takes up the total width of the ground section below the ground section. The ground section including the sealing is inserted into a bearing device for example a double-T-bearing, which is fixed in the subsoil, and it is sealed here in a form close, tight manner. Hereby its sealing characteristic is increasing steadily with rising pressure. The bearing device is sealed in a channel, which is placed below the soil.
In case the liquid protective wall is not in use, an embodiment of the present invention provides that the bearing device for example the double-T-bearing or something of that kind, which is set in the subsoil, can be covered via a plate or a sheet metal or something of that kind.
In an embodiment this cover plate or something of that kind is deposited on the upper edges of the bearing device for example the double-T-bearing or something of that kind.
Preferably, in the S-shape dents, which are placed in a horizontal way, at the respective upper- and lower sides of the profile elements, form close sealings are deposited, which are pressed due to the pressure of the liquid having an effect on them into the groove angle, which results from the S-shape dent of the indent, which is placed in a horizontal way, between two neighboring profiles, and thereby steadily improve their sealing characteristic with rising pressure.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the liquid protective wall is supported for the purpose of keeping up the stability in certain distances, which are dependent on the pressure of the liquid to be expected, via mobile supports on the side, which is opposite to the existing liquid, in such a way that the forces, which have an effect on the liquid protective wall, are guided onto the subsoil.
Preferably these mobile supports are embodied as elements in the shape of, for example rectangular triangles. The distance, within which a positioning of these mobile supports is necessary, varies between 4.10 m with an existing liquid of 0.40 m in height at the wall and 2.43 m with a height of the liquid of 2.00 m. It is thereby always secured that the wall never exceeds the allowed deflection of 1 part in 300 according to DIN 4113 at any position.
The advantage of the liquid protection wall according to the present invention lies in the fact that the device can be easily mounted or demounted without making costly constructional measures necessary before the set up of the wall. Because of the chosen form close sealings, which press into the gap angle of the horizontal S-indent, a high sealing of the entire wall is achieved without exposing the sealings to a high pressure. Via the S-shape indent in a horizontal way of the profile elements an even distribution of the load over the entire wall is achieved. By means of a ground section inserted into a bearing device for example a double-T-bearing, a direct particular distribution of the weight onto the subsoil can be achieved further in an embodiment of the present invention. Longer spans between the individual vertical fixings, which are designed in a U-profile shape, can be achieved via mobile supports.